The Girls That Fell into The Well
by Lady-kikyo092
Summary: lizzie,amanda,and jamie just normal girls right? wrong. lizzie is visting her aunt and uncle's for 2 weeks her aunt and uncle live in what used to be the mini shrine kagome used to live in. When amanda and jamie come to visit lizzie they all happen to fal
1. chapter one and two

~The Girls That Fell Into The Well~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The rain poured from the dark gray sky as thunder cracked and lightning flashed. A girl about the age of 13 sitting on her bed looking out the window. When the lightning flashes you could catch a glimpse of her brown hair, pale white skin, and emerald green eyes. This girl going by the name Lizzie even though it is not her name always sat at the edge of her bed depressed. Why is she depressed u ask? Well u will find out soon enough  
  
October 28,2003  
  
The sound of a school bell meant it was time to go to lockers. Lizzie Jamie and Amanda were usually in the library before school started. "Don't we have to wear our shirts backwards today?" Lizzie asked "Feh" Amanda said, "even if we have to I'm not" "Neither am I" Jamie said "yea its stupid" Lizzie said " and not to mention uncomfortable especially with a tag" Lizzie said the school bell rang and they all got up and went to lockers.  
  
After school  
  
Lizzie got on her bus and sat in the front seat like she always did. The bus has to go to a different school before dropping Lizzie off at her house. The bus pulled up to her house, "finally" Lizzie said getting off the bus and walking up her drive way. "Elizabeth!" he mom shouted "you are going to your Aunt and Uncles for two weeks!!!" " What?!" Lizzie shouted "why?" "because u haven't been out of this house in weeks and u need it badly" Lizzie's moms said "man this royally sucks" Lizzie said climbing up the stairs to her room. When she got up there she went to her closet and got her suitcase and started packing clothes, her notebook, her favorite stuffed animal, a black cat, and her Inuyasha books along with a hair brush and a toothbrush with tooth paste. There was a knock at the door and Lizzie got up and answered it "hello Elizabeth" Aunt Susan said "yes its nice to see you" Uncle Joe said "nice to see you too" Lizzie said putting on a fake smile "are u ready to go?" Aunt Susan said "yea I am" Lizzie said "your going to like our new house it's a Japanese dojo and it has a mini shrine with all sorts of cool things" Uncle Joe said  
  
On the airplane  
  
Lizzie had her head phones on and was listening to Likin Park "runaway"  
  
In the car on the way to the house  
  
Lizzie had never been to Japan before so she was curious about what it was like "is that is?" lizzie asked pointing to a house with a flight of stairs leading up to it "yes it is dear" Aunt Susan said "isn't it wonderful?" "yea it's so cool!!" Lizzie said "the legend says that it once was a place where a priestess protected the shikon no tama a jewel that gives powers to demons" Aunt Susan said (wait I thought the shikon jewel was made up) lizzie thought to herself "and in the mini shrine there is an old well" Uncle Joe said stepping out of the car "I'll show it to you tomorrow" Uncle Joe said  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Elizabeth.." Aunt Susan said "me and your Uncle Joe have been talking.how would you like living here with us?" "w-what? You mean stay here and live with you?" "yes" Aunt Susan said " well.I'll have to think about it ok?" Lizzie said "ok" Aunt Susan Said "goodnight Elizabeth" "good night" Aunt Susan leaves the room and shuts the door. Lizzie sits up in bed and turns on the light on the nightstand "what will my friends think?" " how will I get all my stuff here" lizzie thought as she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Lizzie woke up and quickly put her robe on and walked outside into the mini shrine, there she saw an old well, Lizzie walked up to it and sat on its wooden side looking into the black bottom. Something rubbed up against her leg and she lost her balance and fell into the well. Everything went black, lizzie found her self on the bottom of the well she saw a strong vine and she started to climb up it but when she got to the top she wasn't in the mini shrine anymore. "where am I" lizzie said " and what happened to the mini shrine?"  
  
~ chapter two Time Travel~  
  
Lizzie was silent for a while and then there was a loud BOOM!!! "WAAAAHHHH!!!" Lizzie exclaimed and fell back down the well once again she climbed up the said and she was back in the mini shrine. She ran to her room and dialed Amanda's number "hey waz up? Amanda said "Amanda! Your not going to believe what just happened!!" lizzie said "what did your cat do something?" Amanda asked "no you know that I am at my aunt and uncles right? Well they just bought a new house and it has a mini shrine with an old well and I fell into the well and I went to the Feudal era!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lizzie exclaimed " Wow really?" Amanda said sarcastically " listen I'm dead serious!!!!" lizzie shouted " ok ok don't yell!!!" Amanda yelled back "fine just get here as soon as you can with Jamie!" lizzie said "Feh, if this is a trick I swear I will hurt you" Amanda said and they both hung up  
  
On the air plane  
  
"are you sure she said time travel?" Jamie asked "that's what she said" Amanda said  
  
At the dojo  
  
Amanda and Jamie walked up the steps leading to the dojo and knocked at the door. Lizzie ran to the door and opened it and helped Amanda and Jamie with their stuff. After their stuff was put up they started heading towards the mini shrine "now where is this so called well?" Amanda asked 


	2. time travel and love?

"Right this way" Lizzie said walking towards the mini shrine. When they got there Lizzie took off a necklace with a silver key and unlocked the door. "Follow me" Lizzie said walking through the door and down stairs to the well. Lizzie took the wooden board covering the top off the well and looked into it. "So we just jump down into it??"Jamie asked, "Yea I guess so" Lizzie said sarcastically "Feh I bet you were just imagining it" Amanda said coldly "I'll show you!" Lizzie said jumping into the well "hey wait for us!!!!" Amanda and Jamie both said jumping into the well. Everything went black, the next thing they knew they were at the bottom of the well. "I knew it she was bluffing" Amanda said "wait" Jamie said "daylight we're not in the well house anymore" "what??" Amanda said starting to climb up the well when they reached the top Lizzie was standing next to the well. "See I told you" Lizzie said. There was a boom and a voice that said, "I'll kill you Bastard!!"  
  
"Holy Shit" Amanda said really loud. Amanda's voice echoed through the forest. "What in the seven hells was that???" Inuyasha said, "Who cares! Fight me!" (Authors note: don't ask about this part my friends wrote this part -.-') "ok its your funeral" Inuyasha said unsheathing the tetsaiga and hits jaken over the head with it and knocks him out cold. "Jaken your so weak" Sesshomaru said "cool" Jamie said "we're in feudal Japan!". Amanda looks around "who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked "Inuyasha calm down. Sorry he doesn't like to behave. Inuyasha SIT!!" kagome screamed. Inuyasha fell to the ground. Miroku creeps up behind Sango and well.u know. Sango's face turns a bright red "MIROKU!!!!!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku in the face really hard knocking him out. Lizzie Amanda and Jamie look at Miroku weirdly. "I'm sorry he is a little on the perverted side" kagome said, "oh by the way what are your names?" Sango asked "my names Lizzie" "my names Jamie" "my names Amanda" they said "very nice to meet you all" Kagome said, " where are you guys from exactly?" Sango asked, "We're from the year 2003" Amanda said " Feh more girls from the future" Inuyasha said coldly "Inuyasha SIT!" kagome said as Inuyasha fell into the dirt once again. "Wow that's so cool" Lizzie said " and not to mention funny" Jamie said "Feh both of you are wenches" Inuyasha said "what's that surrposed to mean??" Jamie and Lizzie said at the same time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
